


sotto voce

by ar_guile



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Between-Canon, Canon Compliant, Fall of Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Mentioned Ansem the Wise | DiZ, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Pre-Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_guile/pseuds/ar_guile
Summary: Curious minds want to know. That's why Ienzo is such a good scientist. But when he goes to investigate why Braig is attached to the newest apprentice at the hip, what he learns is going to change the course of history.Post-BBS, Pre-KH1. Canon-compliant (as of KH3) offscreen type fic. My goal is to explore the source of Ienzo's guilt and the events leading to the formation of Organization XIII. Every chapter is self-standing, but all take place in the same timeline, so I'm just going to add them on as chapters instead of making a whole new work for each
Kudos: 10





	sotto voce

Braig didn't whisper. He liked the sound of his own voice, Even once explained to Ienzo as he winced away from a laugh. Sarcastic irreverence, that was how the older scientist defined him. His voice had a harsh edge to it, even when he passed by Ienzo with his usual "Morning, kiddo." He slouched his way down the halls. He never worried, even when things seemed bad. Braig may wear the same uniform as Aeleus and Dilan, but as far as Ienzo was concerned, he wasn't anything like them.

And that just made the young scientist curious.

What happened to him? His eye, his face? No one talked about it, at least not where Ienzo could hear. Too young for such serious conversations, they'd decided, and the answers were out of reach... Just like Braig had become. He hung on Xehanort's shoulder now, and neither of them had time to speak with a child. Without a doubt, he knew what he had to do next.

A scientist pursued knowledge, putting words to the unspoken laws that dictate how the world works. That's what Ienzo reminded himself when he walked the hall alone, tracing his way back to the study long after Even had sent him off to bed. None of his mentors would be there to meet him. The long hallway seemed gloomier than usual, and tile floors sent every light footstep echoing into the darkness.

And in that darkness, Ienzo could hear a low voice down the hall. He quickened his steps, the now-familiar buzz of syllables urging him on. Xehanort was still awake? What was he talking about? He lurked outside the door, listening and wishing he'd brought his notebook.

"These tests of his, what does he fear to achieve? To restore these lost memories from the shadows of my heart and unlock the secrets held captive within, is it not a worthy enough cause? This opportunity is within our grasp! Ansem the Wise, and his mysterious friend from another world... And you as well, Ienzo?"

The boy's breath caught in his throat.

"Eavesdropping is intrusive." Ienzo winced at the blunt words-- Not angry, but Xehanort was never one to hide the truth. And the truth was… Ienzo was there to spy on him. "Unless, of course, you were simply awaiting an invitation," came an unexpected offer. One blue eye peered out from behind the door frame. The low rumble of a friendly voice lured the boy out from the hall and into the dim light of the study.

Even at this hour, Ienzo wore his makeshift lab coat: a white coat, but that was where the similarities ended. Where Even and Xehanort had billowing sleeves that ended gracefully at their wrists, Ienzo’s too-long sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his hand. The cuff was folded as well as Ansem could manage, but they came loose so often that the boy had taken to fixing it himself. The older scientists had an elegant look with their sweeping coats. Ienzo wore a too-large box of fabric, but he did it with the utmost of sincerity. He was just as much an apprentice as the others.

"An invitation well received, I'm pleased to see. Join me, Ienzo." He motioned to a chair, modestly sized for most, but as the boy took his place to Xehanort's right, it dwarfed him.

"It's a regrettable situation we've found ourselves in. Our studies have opened a new branch of discovery, but our Master has decided he’d rather throw our work to the wayside,” Xehanort explained, a tension creeping into his voice. Ienzo straightened in the huge seat, listening intently. The child rarely showed emotion, but he could feel his heart beating in his ears at the revelation.

“You hadn’t been told? Master Ansem has commanded me to forget all we’ve learned of hearts and darkness, and Even as well. But you…” Xehanort paused, considering. Ienzo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked to the open doorway, as if he were expecting someone to appear and explain it all away, but it was just the two of them in the dead of night.

“He may have told us to abandon our goal, but keeping you from knowing may be the greatest betrayal among us," he lamented. The words struck like ice in his chest. The greatest betrayal… "What could he be planning to use you for? You've been his favorite of us all since the day I arrived, I can't imagine why he would choose to do this to you. The man's gone mad."

Ienzo let the breath he was holding slip from between his lips. Xehanort's eyes glittered, prompting an answer he knew he would never hear. Ienzo brought his hand to his lip in thought, trying to parse what he'd been told. The ice in his chest had melted, and now his neck felt hot under his coat's collar. If Master Ansem was trying to use him for something… He couldn't let that happen. As if reading his thoughts, Xehanort continued. "You understand the situation better than he knows. You're no foolish child, Ienzo. You're an Apprentice of what was once the wisest man of this world." 

Ienzo nodded.

"We've all worked tirelessly to unlock these secrets. Not only do we have the calling to dig to the deepest truths, we have a duty to see our work through."

Ienzo nodded.

"To have our studies torn away from us… It's a betrayal of all the world." Something changed in the pulse of his chest, and suddenly his dull limbs came to life. Ienzo rose from his seat, rushing across the room, toward the chalkboard. Ienzo didn't care about duty, or the world. Or even their work. Master Ansem was going to greet him with a smile in the morning, smiling as though he hadn't torn everything apart. He'd treat him as the foolish child sitting at his feet. Ansem had lied to him.

The board that had been so full of notes and diagrams this morning was messily crossed out, as if with two strokes of chalk, all of their hard work could be undone. But they had notes. Books. Tomes. Pages upon pages of words, written until his fingers cramped and his head ached. Ienzo ran the eraser along the board in wide, wild strokes. The heat in his head whipped the eraser across the board until their work was smears of white and a cloud around him. This was more important. This was revenge.

No. This would be retribution.

Heavy breaths were drawn through gritted teeth. The heat in his head drained away as he looked up at the mess of a chalkboard. Only the bottom half had been erased. Xehanort was quiet as he followed Ienzo's lead to the board, opening his hand toward the younger apprentice. Ienzo handed over the eraser. Chalk dust clung to his fingers as Xehanort drew the eraser across the last of their work.

"It's time for a new plan."


End file.
